Loyalty
by KatCipriano1975
Summary: Rixon is in the seventh circle of Hell, sent there by his best friend Patch. Patch's younger sister, Kat is not happy with this. So she's going to go against everything her brother has taught her about Loyalty. Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, hush but Kat Cipriano is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Loyalty…

I hadn't always been cold and spiteful; I was actually very loving when I was a child, before I was made to live with my father. I'm the half-sister of a fallen-turned-guardian-turned-fallen-again Angel, named Patch, Patch Cipriano. Our mother was one of the _Archangels_, but my father, he was bad. Very bad.

"So how long have you known this bird?" I mumbled around bites of apple as Patch dragged the wardrobe up the last few steps of the front porch.

"Her name is _Nora_!" He leant against the door and dragged his hand down his face in a sign of exhaustion, probably from keep going over the same topic with me. He crossed one foot over the other, bending his head back slightly. His black T-shirt was hugging his torso and his jeans hanging low.

"Bro, what's up?" I chucked the apple onto the lawn in front of the farmhouse and hopped off of the rails heading down to the truck to retrieve a couple more boxes of Patch's stuff. After he and Nora had 'gotten married', Angels and Nephilim aren't actually allowed to marry each other so it was more of a civil partnership; they'd decided to move into Nora's farmhouse together. As I was in town I decided to help out while he moved his stuff in.

"Yeah Kat, I'm…ok." Pulling his baseball cap on straight he opened the front door and began to move the wardrobe into the house. "You said you heard from your father?"

"Yeah I was in Las Vegas, minding my own business I hasten to add, when a few of his guys showed up." I was carrying 2 boxes, doesn't sound like a lot, but full of Path's old Encyclopaedia's, they were heavy. I dropped them just inside the den, looking around the place, there were a lot of pictures of, who I'm assuming was Nora with a women in her late 40's, mother I guess. "Dad?"

Patch immediately tensed and spun around from lining the wardrobe up with the stairs, preparing to move it. "What?" His eyes went dark and he bared his teeth slightly, tense and ready for a fight, as always.

"No, I mean, where's her dad, Nora's dad?" I lifted a picture from a shelf and gestured around with it, "I don't see any pictures of him."

His shoulders dropped and he looked as if he'd been holding his breath and suddenly let it go. "Rixon happened."

"Rixon?" I couldn't help m confusion.

"Yeah, 4 years ago he hunted him down and shot him. Point blank." His voice thick with guilt he went on, "Nora saw it all..."

"Rixon…" I was still so confused. Rixon had been patch's best friend for along as I could remember and I was just a year younger than him. Rixon had never done anything wrong, he couldn't, yes he was a Fallen Angel but so was Patch and he'd always remained good, well as close to good as possible. He wasn't perfect, but who was in this world.

"Yes." He snapped, "Rixon killed Harrison Grey, in cold blood."

Patch was not in the mood to be argued with, he'd said that s callously, with such disgust in his voice but I couldn't tell if the disgust was with himself or Rixon. He didn't want to have any questions asked, which I can understand. His best friend killing is soul mates father.

"How long have you known Nora?" I repeated my earlier question.

"Around 3 years." He walked past me, heading towards the front door and back to the porch. I followed him out, still not finished.

"So Rixon killed _her_ dad before you knew _her_?" I said it with such venom; I felt guilty but that stopped when Patch answered.

"Yeah he did, and I sent him to hell." It was barely audible, but I heard.

"You what?" I was standing in front of him, squaring up to him, daring him to say it again.

"Kat, please…" his eyes sliced into mine, "I know what I done was wrong bu-"

I cut him off, "No Patch! You sent your best friend of how long, to _hell_ because of some girl! That is the worst kind of betrayal." I was totally mortified. Patch and Rixon were a team, they always had been and I thought they always would be.

"You weren't there so don't start." He tried to turn away from me and head back into the house but I was quicker this time.

"You're losing your touch, bro." I quipped. My mood had suddenly plummeted from casual and reasonably happy to pissed, "No, Patch I wasn't here. So explain it for me. I've got time." I held my stance and crossed my arms over my chest, implying I wasn't going to budge.

"Kat." his voice was low and deep. He was warning me, usually I'd back off. Not this time.

"He tried to kill her. What was I supposed to do, let him?" I was a rhetorical question.

I just stared at him blankly.

"Why are you so touchy about this anyway?" He snapped, like I didn't have the right to be upset about someone I'd known almost my whole life being sent to hell by my own brother. Rixon was special to me, not only had he been Patch's friend but he was my friend too.

"What part of hell?" I worked out when I was young, the quieter I said something the more likely I was to get answers.

"What?" Patch moved away slightly clearly baffled.

"Where in hell did you send him Patch?" I raised my voice this time, wanting to get through his thick skull.

"The seventh circle." He bowed his head clearly uneasy by the choice he made.

"You've sentenced him to an eternity of _violence_." I want totally familiar with Dante's Inferno but I knew a few circles out of the nine and number seven was Violence.

A white Cabriolet pulled up onto the drive alongside the truck. _Nora?_ I asked Patch's mind. All I got in return was a trivial nod. I brushed past Patch, my _brother_, made sure he had to step back as I knocked his arm with my shoulder. I didn't even bother to make eye contact with Nora as I waked to my Audi S3, for if I did I knew it wouldn't just be his best friend he'd send o hell for this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Loyalty…

I didn't know where to go. I was fuming, how could he do this? Sentence his best friend to an eternity in hell all because of some girl that he barely knew. He and Rixon were best friends, _best friends_, for over 100 years. Surely that means something. Well you'd of thought it did. What makes the whole situation even worse; I wasn't around to knock some sense into them, either of them!

_How could he_?

It had started to get very windy and very cloudy, not that this sort of weather is unusual for Cold-water. I didn't come here very often but when I did it was always the same-dreary, wet and miserable. I was doing well above the speed limit and I couldn't afford another speeding ticket, not after my fiasco when leaving Las Vegas last month, so I headed to the only place I would've felt even remotely safe.

Delphic Amusement Park. A place of refuge and hiding for Fallen Angels. No I wasn't a Fallen Angel, but I was hardly an Archangel either. I was the lowest of the low when it came to things on this earth, I was barely above being mortal and I was just on par with Nephilim, now that is saying something. Our mother was an _Archangel_, one of the most respected, and _my_ father was one of the most powerful beings in Hell. He made Satan look like a good guy, that's how bad he was. I had to grow up in hell as I was outcast from Heaven due to my impure and vile blood. If I applied myself enough I could be as powerful, if not more so, than my father. I won't be, however, as I don't agree with what I am.

Patch watched over me while he was in Heaven and as soon as I was old enough to understand what my father was and what my mother was I ran. I ran away from Hell and everything I was 'destined' to be. I couldn't do that, especially knowing I was part Angel, but after figuring out I wasn't wanted up there either, I closed myself off to all the pain of life-mortal life and immortal. That was until Patch appeared in my life, it took me a long time to trust him, but he was there through everything. Even in my darkest moments (cliché I know).

Then there was Rixon, _oh Rixon_, it thought as I pulled up at the entrance to Delphic. He and Patch were inseparable, even during Cheshvan they'd find a way for their vessels to meet, somehow. That was the only time Rixon could feel physically, once a year was the only time I really knew what I meant to him. He always told me, but I never believed it except in that one week of the year. His tousled hair, masculine build and thick Irish accent.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Rixon's cell, just to hear his voicemail. It rang 4 times then his personal receiver picked up, "Hi, you've reached Rixon. I'm probably…uh…busy; Patch if it's you then you'll get that." Slight laughter, "So, leave a message." Then that god dam monotone beep. I threw my phone over the entrance gates, then ran and followed up the gates, until I was planted within Delphic Amusement Park.

I saw my phone on a nearby bush as I started to walk through the park. I picked it up waking towards the _Archangel_, for a split second I thought I saw one of the carts go over the top, but it was just my mind playing ticks on me. I found my way to the mechanical shed, then from there into the underground tunnels where the Fallen Angels would come to hide from the _Archangels_. I felt safe down here; it reminded me of Rixon so very much. It also reminded me of Patch; I felt my anger spike again. Every time I thought of my brother, I saw red, but when I thought about what he had done to Rixon, that was it. _I had to sort this out_!

I found Rixon's place under Delphic and let myself in. I don't know how long it had been but it still smelt like him, clean and sexy. A certain aftershave, I never knew which one, but I knew only Rixon could pull off such a scent. I went straight into his bedroom, hoping it was still the same as it had been when I'd last seen him. It was exactly how I remember it; his dresser had pictures on top of it. Rixon and Patch; me and Rixon; me, Patch and Rixon; me and Patch; Pach and Dabria. I heard about that little episode.

_Nora, again_. I thought, rolling my eyes.

I looked back at the picture of all three of us.

[Flash back]

"Ay, Kat, you didn't say you were bringing this mug with you!" Rixon called over the noise of the bar as I made my way over to him.

He pulled me in for a long, tight hug and I whispered into his ear, so softly, "He invited himself. I'm sorry." I felt him nod into my shoulder.

"Do you guys need a room or something?" Patch laughed, giving Rixon a pat on the back as he let me go. Rixon and I shared a brief look; I broke eye contact first, not wanting to give anything away.

"Leave me alone with her too long, mate." Rixon muttered under his breath as Patch came up next to me to buy drinks. I don't think he heard.

After a few rounds of drinks Patch was getting restless. He hated being in the same place too long unless it was Bo's arcade. "Kat, I think we're going to have to go."

I looked at Rixon for back up of some sort, "I can bring her back to you in one piece, mate."

"Yeah Patch I'll be back in a bit." I smiled up at him, hoping he'd let it go just this once. He just smiled back, nodded and waved as he left once he was fully out of sight Rixon pulled me off of the stool I was sitting on and pulled me out into the back alley. He pushed me up against the wall so his feet and legs were flush with mine.

I pushed my hands up into his hair and pulled his head back "Really in a back alley?" I laughed.

He nuzzled into my neck and lifted me up so my legs were around his waist, "I've got to have you now, baby." I heard him mumble, in his heavy Irish accent, and that was it. I was his, completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Loyalty…

I turned over and stared at the alarm clock, it read 9:23; I must've fallen asleep while reminiscing. I pulled the sheets and fluffy blankets back ad hopped off the bed. The bathroom was just on the left of the bedroom, the lighting was dim but it was just a necessity. Toilet, shower, mirror, basin; just the basics. I stood in front of the mirror, my sky blue eyes sparkling and blonde hair falling in tumbles around my face. I brushed my teeth and slapped some water on my face and headed back into the lounge to retrieve my hair brush from my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulder, taking one ore look at the pictures on the dresser I left Rixon's place to go deal with my brother.

On the third ring he picked up, "Hello." His voice came from the other end, it was strangely quiet.

"Patch, we need to meet. Now." I demanded, I wanted answers and I wanted them now. If I had to beat Patch so he realised what he'd done as wrong, then I would.

"Kat, now's not really a good time." He mumbled, he didn't usually mumble. _What has this girl done to him_?

"If you don't meet me then I'll show up at the farmhouse, and I don't think you want that." I smirked looking in the rear view mirror, there was a whit cabriolet following me, and a smoky red head in the driver's seat, "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Patch asked, suddenly sounding more alert and concerned, "Are you being followed?"

"You could say that." I took the next left heading towards the farmhouse, "Where are you, Patch?"

"I'm in the old Cold-water cemetery, near the bottom mausoleum." He said hastily, worry spiking in his voice.

"I'll be there in a bit." I hung up, looked both ways in the road and made a sudden U-turn to head back towards the cemetery. Passing Nora in her white Cabriolet, giving her a gracious smile as I did.

I'd managed to get away from her but I knew she'd still be looking for me, whether she knew who I was to Patch or was just one paranoid chick. I stopped just in the cemetery and left the car. I made my way through all the tomb stones towards the bottom; I saw a figure resting on an angel statue, ironic. Dark jeans, dark jacket and taking a wild guess, black steel toe cap boots- typical Patch.

"Patch!" I shouted as I heard another car pull up into the cemetery, I quickly looked back only to confirm what I already thought. Nora was just stepping out of her car, saw me and began running after me.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?" she was gaining speed as she came running down the hill after me, I looked down the rest of the hill and Patch had obviously heard the commotion and began to make his way up the hill towards me.

Before I could look back to see how far away Nora was, I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I was on my back; I gathered myself and looked up. "Nora, I'm assuming?" I smirked, giving a hard punch to her kidney. She flopped off of me and rolled away.

She was curled up in a ball on the floor moaning, "Who do you think you are? He's my boyfriend, not yours."

Patch looked down at her then over to me, I could see he was torn between who to help first, I nodded for him to help Nora. He pulled her up and gave her a tight, protective hug, checking her over in case I'd done any damage.

She pushed him away and slapped him, "How could you?" He was clearly confused by her outburst, but looked over at me and suddenly realisation hit him.

He began to laugh, which I hadn't heard him do since I'd been back. "Angel, this is my _sister_." He was still laughing, but this time I was too, the look on her face was priceless. She'd started to go red as well, clearly embarrassed. "Hi, I'm Nora. Sorry about the misunderstanding."

I'd stopped laughing. "I know full well who you are," was all I said.

She seemed a bit taken a back with my bluntness. I wasn't in the mood for small talk, not with my brother and especially not with her.

"Kat, play nice." Patch warned, casually slipping his arm around Nora's waist in what looked like a motion to protect her.

"I want answers Patch, that's what I came here for, before I was _followed_ and _attacked_." I sniped, at both of them.

"Answer's about what?" Nora asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Was your name mentioned?" I snapped, Patch pulled her back behind him, "Didn't think so."

Patch turned to her and run his hands up and down her arms, "Go home, Angel, I'll be back soon."

"But Patch, I wan-" she tried to reason with him.

"Go home." Was all he said. She nodded and walked past him, leaving a safe distance between me and he she walked past me, she tried to smile just stood, arms folded, staring at my brother.

A few minutes passed and neither of us said anything. He was angry with how'd I'd treated Nora and I was pissed too.

"If she's Nephlim now, immortal, why can't Rixon come back?" If she can't die, I don't see a problem.

"I chained him in Hell Kat, I put him there!" he exclaimed, "You think he's going to come back and be fine that I done that?"

"Well of course not Patch, but you shouldn't have done it in the first place." I could see that he was wracked with guilt and I was helping, so I refrained from shouting.

"He murdered her dad, and then came for her. He wanted her so he could be human. That means she would've died." His eyes turned glassy, and he was bowing his head.

"So?" it may have sounded heartless but I thought it was heartless to exile his best friend to Hell because of some girl he'd known a year or whatever. It was betrayal, un-loyal and he had always taught me to be loyal, how could he be such a hypocrite now?

"So?" his head snapped up and I knew I had his attention. "She was an innocent girl; she didn't deserve to die because an evil bastard like Rixon wanted to be human."

I slapped him in the face, how dare he talk like that.

"How dare you?" my anger was spiking again.

"Just because you're a girl and my sister doesn't mean I won't hit you." He warned, rubbing his cheek that had begun to go a very nasty red.

"Why don't you just send me to Hell Patch," I quipped, "Or do I have to after Nora for that?"

He shook his head and turned away. "I know what I done was wrong, but she's…different Kat, she's something else and I love her. I don't know why I feel this strongly about her, I just know I do." He let out a long sigh. "You wouldn't know that feeling."

I was beginning to relent a little, maybe cut him some slack, not forgive but be a little nicer until he assumed I don't know what love feels like. "I don't know?"

He turned to look at me from under his baseball cap, he didn't say anything.

"There is only one person I've ever loved, Patch, and you sent him to Hell!"

…


	4. Chapter 4

Loyalty…

Patch just stared at me, mouth hanging open; complete shock on his face. I regretted saying it the minute I'd said it. He wasn't ever supposed to find out, and especially like this. In a burst of rage, it wasn't fair on him, or me for that matter. For a split second then, I envied Rixon, he wouldn't have to endure Patch's outburst. _In…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Excuse me?" he bellowed, his voice echoed, even in the open air.

"Patch, wait, before you go off on one I just need to say you were never supposed to find out." I put my hands up in front of me, I didn't know if it was for protection of to show I was surrendering.

"I was never going to find out!" he went on, "How long was I never going to know, for?"

I'd shot myself in the foot at this point, I thought of a way to back track but I was too late.

"Is this why you got so pissed when I told you I'd chained him in _Hell_?" He lifted his hands and put them at the back of his neck, and I'm sure I heard him growl.

"No Patch, I was annoyed because you two were best friends and-" he cut me off.

"No, Kat. No! 'Best Friends' don't screw your kid sister." He definitely growled at me this time.

"Hey! That's out of line." I pointed at him, my fear subsiding and being replaced by anger.

"Was it good?" he asked, smirking. He went on when I didn't answer, "Was it worth it?"

I didn't want to reply to this, he was just being a jerk, I was used to it but that doesn't mean I liked it. I was a big girl now; I could do what I wanted. "Patch, please stop?" it came out as a question rather than an order.

"Did he stop?" that caught me off guard and I didn't fully understand.

"What…what do you mean?" I just frowned; I was totally bemused at this point.

"If you sked him to stop, did he? Was he a gentleman? If not then I'm sorry to hear it but that was Rixon, through and through!"

_Oh for the love of god_. "Patch, that's neither here nor there." I pulled a face and looked away, he was just being spiteful now, which wasn't usually his style, but there was no way he'd hit me, even if he said he would. "Patch I know exactly how you feel about Nora, and it was insensitive for you to assume I didn't know. However, I wouldn't have chained…you, for instance, in Hell if you were trying to kill Rixon."

"That's because we're family, Kat!" he waved his hands at me, as if that would help his point.

"Only half." Now I was going to be spiteful, I was clearly not making my point.

The look on his face said it all, his eyes darkened and I saw him tense all over. His mouth set in a straight line. I didn't regret what I said this time; I'd had enough of him and his precious little Nora thinking they're the judge, jury and executioner.

_Is that how you see it?_ He asked to my mind.

_Yeah_... I just stared at him, _our blood ties are half diluted, which basically makes us as close-or distant-as you and Rixon were_.

His brow furrowed, I waited a beat for a response, and then went on. _It either means everything, or it means nothing_.

"It was your choice." I said calmly stepping towards him to show I didn't want to argue anymore, he was my brother, and yes I was still mad about losing Rixon, but I'd get him back. I didn't want to go through a similar thing with Patch too.

"Kat, believe me, if I could do it over again," he let out a heavy sigh, clearly conflicted, "I wouldn't make the same decision." He nodded after he finished, just confirming with himself that's what he meant.

I looked at him, with surprise, mixed with adoration because he was my big brother, anger because he'd made the wrong choice and sympathy, because he'd made the wrong choice.

"I would've still protected Nora, but I wouldn't have sent him to Hell…but what's done can't be undone Kat. We know that." He shrugged.

He turned and began walking up the hill back to the road; I continued to face down the hill until a thought entered my mind. "What if I told you it could?"

I heard him stop and turn back, "Kat, it's not going to happen." Running his hand down his face in frustration.

"Who is my father, Patch?" I turned to face him as I said this, hoping he'd cotton on by the look on my face. He looked like he understood, his stance stiffened and his face became expressionless.

"I have a free pass in _and_ out of Hell whenever I want. I can go in, unchain Rixon, bring him back and…" I trailed off there, what would I do? Bring him home? Where he could hunt down and possibly kill my brother…no, Rixon wouldn't.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that'd be?" He didn't seem a hundred percent against the idea.

"It wouldn't, you see I have to go down soon anyway." I reasoned.

"What for?" he looked confused.

"Eh, Vegas. Long story." I said, waving my hand dismissively hoping to brush past that quickly.

He ran his hand across his jaw, contemplatively. "I have to come with you." This seemed like the first in a list of things. "We have to tell Nora." He looked off behind me so intently I had to check if anyone was there. "And you're not even allowed to look at him for more than 3 seconds, let alone touch, kiss or whatever with him. We're in and out!"

"No, to all three, but good try. You can't come in because you'll never get out. Nora has you whipped, this is my plan, we're not telling her and, you won't be there, I'll do what I god dam please." I smiled at him. He was wracked with guilt, he wanted his best friend back and if I was the only viable way for that to happen, then it would happen.

I could take care of myself; it was taking care of a pretty pissed off Rixon that looked like the challenge.

"Deal! I'll be waiting when you come out." Was the last he said on the matter. We walked in silence back to the car; he'd walked here and was planning to walk back. I didn't want to stick around or argue again. I wanted to plan Rixon's escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Loyalty...

By this point I was just laying on Rixon's bed staring at the ceiling. Swamped in papers, ideas, visions of what was to come. Then the worst thing, visions of what _I _wanted to come. I'd planned so well this was going to go down without a hitch, well that was for the most part. The only part I couldn't predict was what Rixon's reactions would be.

I was going to 'mind blank' the guards to my father's chamber, so I could sneak in, find Rixon's location in the seventh circle, shouldn't be too hard as I was familiar with that circle. I was sent there when I'd done something wrong as a kid, kind of like an extreme time-out.

I'd go to seventh, un-chain Rixon and drag him to the nearest exit ring…I just had to make an entrance ring, somewhere the _Archangels_ wouldn't suspect and close it on me. Thankfully I was in the perfect place, Delphic.

It was just past 11 when Patch showed up, ready to send me off. I set out the candles and the crystals to make a five sided pentagram in Rixon's front room. Patch had a holy cross and some holy water; this was to draw out my demon side, not to vanquish a vampire.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked before I entered the pentagram, all I done was nod in response. Admittedly, I was scared. I hadn't transformed into my demon self in so long and I didn't know if I'd actually be in control of it, not once I entered Hell. I usually was however, there was the odd occasion it required restraints and overnight observation, which obviously would foil my plans.

I grabbed my bag, in which I carried; a dagger, a pair of wire cutters, water and mace, because, well you never know. I stepped into the middle of the pentagram and closed my eyes, envisioning Rixon, trying to hold myself together in front of Patch.

Patch held up the cross and read of a piece of paper I'd given him, "I call forth the _Kasadya_ demon from within you. I call you to the valleys of our earth, out of your everlasting chains under darkness." He threw holy water at me, I instantly flinched and felt it hit my skin; I felt a sharp stinging sensation and hissed in pain. I heard a rush of wind, and tried to look back to Patch, but I'd already transformed. I knew I didn't look any different but I felt it. I felt my eyes roll back in my head and knew they had just become endless lack orbs.

I tried to call out to Patch but before a sound left my lips I felt a rush of heat and was swallowed by the ground beneath me.

I was here, I could feel it…I was suddenly sweating like a pig, _Real attractive Kat, that's what a guy really wants. _I mentally chastised myself. I heard screams; I heard whispers coming from those who hadn't survived down here, so to speak. The conjuring had worked fine, just as I'd hoped. I could feel my demon half present but I could also control it.

I made my way down the long, cavernous tunnels towards where my father resided. I knew he wouldn't be there, I saw it. As well as having the perks of an Angel, I also have a few demon perks, if that's what you call them. I had the ability to see into the future, it was painful as…well, hell. Worth the pain if it was for something like this. Usually I'd just go on a gut instinct but this time I had to be sure. I'd found my way down the tunnels easy, now was the hard part.

2 burly men stood outside a very tall, very heavy looking wooden door. One of the men I recognized, he as a Nephil, we used to be friends when I was living down here. His mother (a human) banished him to Hell when she realised what his father was and what he'd become left on earth. He was a nice kid, _kid_, now he was a fully-fledged adult. His attitude may have changed a bit.

"Dimitri." I smiled graciously, fluffing my hair and pulling my vest down slightly.

"You can't go in." he said blankly. I was a bit taken a back, but persisted.

"Do you not remember me?" I mocked offense.

"I do, Katerina. You can't go in." this guy was trying my patience.

"I just want to see my father." Still smiling, I should work in retail I'm sure of it. I walked forward and the other put up his fists.

"What is this, _Hong-Kong Phooey_?" I laughed; what a tool.

"Put your hands down, Max." Dimitri sounded annoyed and embarrassed, "He's not here so come back later."

"Yeah, later!" Max echoed Dimitri and Dimitri huffed.

"I'll just leave a note." Now I'd sopped smiling. I just wanted to locate Rixon, why were they being such pests.

They both just stared at me; I wasn't going to argue anymore, I was going to put my Angel abilities into action. I locked in on their thoughts, I broke down their first wall easily, I then began planting what they would see and remember. They both stepped aside; Dimitri pushed open the wooden door then turned away. Just for kicks I sent Max to the other side of the tunnel facing the wall and made him give himself a wedgie. Childish? Check. Funny? Oh yeah, check!

I went straight to his bureau and rifled through the draws. There were so many! _God dam ancient antiques._ I found the list of people in the seventh circle, all written in cursive, _of course_.

I looked for anything with an 'R' and an 'X' in it.

_Riley Langley-Omega_

_Rhea Smith-Omega_

_Roy-Harold Jr- Omega_

_Rixon (Fallen Angel-Solitary Confinement_

I left my father's chambers and headed towards the solitary confinement unit, was it my father that put him here, or was it Patch? I didn't want to dwell, I just wanted to find him and get out. I passed a particularly creepy tunnel where all I could see was flames and all I could hear was blood curdling screams. I shook it off and moved on.

I began to stumble, and fall around the place; I had to use the tunnel walls to keep my balance. I'd been down here too long without letting my demon self out and it was beginning to show. My vision was blurring, my head was spinning and I could feel the evil inside me spreading, like a bug.

I carried on, I had to find Rixon and get him out.

I was beginning to think I'd turned wrong somewhere when I heard shouting. Irish shouting! I picked up my pace, the shouting got louder. I broke into a sprint. I rounded the corner and dropped to my knees.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Rixon!" I cried.

His head snapped up, his eyes sunken, his face cut up. What looked like the remains of a black t-shirt hung off of his bare torso. Cuts, blisters, scares-new ones-marked the entire length of him. His jeans were torn and ripped. I couldn't do anything but cry at the sight of him.

"Kat, baby!" I saw him try and smile, but it turned into a grimace and I choked back a sob as I crawled towards him.

I pulled myself up and grabbed his face between my hands, "If I knew sooner what Patch had done," I almost began crying again, so I shook my head. He knew what I wanted to say, he always did.


	6. Chapter 6

Loyalty…

After a few minutes of dramatic crying on my part and Rixon laughing it off trying to make me feel better, I finally had the self-control to begin un-chaining him.

I reached into my bag to pull out the wire cutters, "I'm going to try not to cut you!" I assured him.

"Oh, great! Try, is that all I get now darlin'?" He laughed but I could see it was painful for him.

"Oh hush!" His wrists were blistered where he'd clearly tried to pull free but had failed, he should've been able to rip them straight off of their hooks. "Are these laced with something?"

"Well it for sure isn't mace," I looked at him bewildered for a second then realised when I'd pulled the wire cutters out the bag the mace had fallen out too.

"Oh," I laughed, "you never know."

It took a few minutes for me to finally finish un-chaining him, my hands are only slightly blistered, so I couldn't even begin to imagine how sore his were. I was standing in front of him to help him walk through the tunnels back to where the ring would still be to leave, but he was much heavier than I remember. He fell forward from the wall and I almost crumpled under his weight.

"Oh you fat git!" I moaned, he laughed and tried for a playful punch but it was no more than a child's tap. I wanted so much to make him better this instant but the best I could do was get us out of here as quickly as possible.

We were half way back to the ring, past the fire and screams and just past my father's chambers, where Dimitri and Max were still doing as they were when I'd left them.

"Was that you?" Rixon asked weakly into my ear, his head was resting on mine and his right arm was across my shoulders.

I laughed in reply, I needn't say anything, and he knew it was my doing.

"I'm proud..." It seemed as if he wanted to say something else but couldn't quite manage it.

We were back where I'd started now; I sat him on the floor and pulled out the bottle of water, "Here, drink this while I get us back." I ordered him.

He took the bottle but just looked from it to me. "Uh, think you can open it for me?" Again he tried a laugh but it ended up more of a whimper.

"Sure, but promise you'll stop laughing!"

It was torture to see him like this; Rixon was never so weak and feeble. I'd never seen him like this in all the time I'd known him, a long time.

I twisted the cap off and handed it back to him, then began calling the ring to open. If Patch had kept it open on the other end then it should be pretty easy to open it here. I just needed to concentrate, but that was impossible with Rixon's god dam breathing!

I turned to him and hissed, "Shhhh!" So violently he jumped and spilt his water all over him. "Rixon, I'm sorry!" I knelt before him and grabbed the bottle, now empty, and tried to do the best I could to dry him off but with no towels or tissue it was more of a task than usual. He put his hand over mine and I looked at him, "its ok, Kat. Just get us out of here."

He knew I was sorry, and that it was my demon side that had snapped. He understood, even in his weakest moment and that made me want to cry all over again.

This time I really concentrated. I concentrated on seeing Rixon's living room, seeing Patch! Calling out to Patch. There was a whoosh of air and a loud crack then suddenly we were back in Rixon's living room.

It was silent.

Patch was sitting on Rixon's sofa, just staring at us. I bent to help Rixon up but was too late, he'd already darted across the floor and had his hands around Patch's throat, squeezing.

"No!" I screamed rushing over to pull them apart. If Patch hurt Rixon while he was this weak _I'd_ be the one to do some damage.

Patch rolled Rixon off of him onto the floor, Rixon's face contorted in pain, but then the strangest thing happened. _He laughed_. He actually began to laugh; he was wincing, but still laughing none the less. Patch stood and helped his friend up, "You alright brother?" He said, a smile spreading across his face, giving Rixon a 'bro hug'.

"Am I alright? You chained me in Hell you bastard!" But he persisted to laugh.

"Yeah about that..." Patch trailed off.

"It's all in the past, mate." Rixon said, plopping down onto the sofa. "Ay, it sure is good to have cushion for me arse!"

They both turned to look at me. I stood just staring at them, mouth agape. "Are you kidding me?" I shrieked. They both flinched clearly at the pitch of my voice. "I thought you were going to kill him!"

Rixon tried, pathetically, to raise his arm, "Which one of us you talking to there, Love?"

"You," I said to Rixon, then turned to Patch, "and you. Both of you!" I waved my hands around frantically trying not to over react. A little too late, however.

I turned my icy glare to Patch, "You, leave!" I demanded.

"What?" Patch asked clearly not wanting to leave.

"I need to clean him up; he's been through Hell, quite literally, so leave." I was not in the mood to be nice. I wanted to help Rixon heal and Patch being here would not help.

"No worries pal, I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do." Rixon laughed and I flinched, expecting Patch to let rip.

"No, Rixon, because I wouldn't screw my own sister." Patch pulled a face and began heading towards the door. I looked at Rixon, he had a look of utter shock.

"Yeah that's right, I know about the two of you!" Was the last thing Patch said before leaving.

"So, you're saying he already knows?"

"Well, we kind of had a wee bit of an argument and one thing led to another and...It just popped out." I gave a nervous smile, hunching my shoulders.

"Kat, have ye any idea of what he's going to do to me!" Rixon exclaimed.

"Well he's already chained you in Hell, not a lot worse he can do." I tried to laugh but I was too worried about his temper, like Patch, he was violent and uncontrollable but he was also a bit more underhanded.

He stood from the sofa, wincing, limped over to me and put his hands around my waist. "I'm glad he knows, just as long as he doesn't try and keep me from you." He said, his voice very low and with a hint of darkness. I lifted up to kiss him; he tried to return it with a bit of force but had to pull away, clearly in pain. So now I took my chance, "Let's fix you up, shall we?"

I took his hand and led him to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Loyalty…

It was good to have Rixon back, even if I was a little over protective and cautious. After fixing him up and making him a big bowl of mac'n'cheese,-it was the only thing I could cook-and watching him devour the lot. I left him on the sofa watching TV, he was fascinated with what he'd missed, and went to make his bed.

To finish off I fluffed the pillows, "Rixon," I called, he's had a long day-few years-and he needed to rest, I turned to see him leaning against the door frame. Hands in his pockets and legs crossed, smiling in a very mischievous way. "You need to get some sleep." I said blankly, I knew what he was thinking and I wasn't going to be the reason of any more of his pain.

"Kat, sweetheart, it's been three years." He smirked, walking over to me. I could see he was a lot better than a mere 2 hours ago; he wasn't limping for a start. When he reached me he leant down and kissed my neck so lightly I felt myself lift up, anticipating more. "I've missed you so much," he purred, his accent thick and hot.

I felt foggy, I had to control myself. This couldn't happen, not while he was in this state. "Rixon," I pushed against his chest, warm and solid. _Safe_. "I'm not going to do this with you now, not like this." I gestured to him, but he laughed in response.

"Like what? I'm absolutely fine." He stepped forward, bent slightly and lifted me up, giving me no choice but to wrap my arms and legs around him.

I didn't want us to fall, now did I?

Lifting me up with such ease, like before, did kind of prove his point. Maybe he was better, he was a Fallen Angel, and they didn't exactly need months to heal. If we went easy, then maybe it'd be ok, seeing as it had been 3 years for him. That's a long time for anyone, let alone _someone _like Rixon.

I rested my forehead against his, "I've missed you too." Although he'd only been I Hell for 3 years, we hadn't seen each other in about 4, it had killed me, but when he needs space he _needs _space and I wasn't going to risk everything I had with him because I was a clingy little demon. I knew he'd had other 'relationships' I also know he thought I had too. I hadn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that. In all my years, it was only ever Rixon.

_Always_.

I heard him moan, and then he dipped me down and put me on the bed. I kept my legs wrapped around him, my hands entwined in his hair so he couldn't pull away. I pulled his face to mine and was about to say something but before I got it out, his lips were on mine pushing against them so forcefully I was losing my breath. He didn't have a T-shirt on so I was running my hands over his back, being very careful of his scars, I've never used his wing scars to look into his past and I never wanted to. It was his past, if he wanted to share it he would.

He was fully laying on me now, but clearly hadn't thought it through as he was savagely-unsuccessfully-trying to unbutton my jeans and get my vest off, "Rixon," I moaned, stifling a laugh "just calm down and it'll be easier."

He just grunted into my collarbone, so I carried on playing with his dark, thick, glossy hair and laughing.

I could hear the birds singing when I woke up, just because Rixon's place was underground didn't mean it was sound proof.

"God dam birds..." I mumbled as I tried to turn over, unsuccessfully, as Rixon had his head I the crook of my neck, softly breathing on me, and sending shivers down my spine. His right arm was across my waist, his left was under my pillow so his hand came out and was entwined with mine, and one of his legs were tangled up with both of mine.

I was in a tangle of Rixon…._hmmm_.

I heard my phone buzz from on the bedside cabinet. I tried to shift Rixon's arm off of me but it was like shifting a led weight, in this position, was not easy. So I tried to lean forward enough to reach it with my spare arm and was suddenly dragged back so quickly it winded me slightly.

"Ouch, Rixon!" I cried.

"Where are you going?" He asked into my back.

"I just need to check my phone." I assured him. He loosened his grip around my waist, and moved his head off of my neck. "Thank you." I huffed and leant over and unlocked my phone.

Nora-_Hi would you like to come for dinner today? 4pm._

"That's hardly 'dinner' time." Rixon scoffed untangling himself from me and running his hands through his hair.

"Mmm," I nodded in agreement. "I'll just say yeah." I tapped in my reply and set my phone down again. I rested my hand on his upper arm and ran the length of it down. He had so many scars, some I recognised some I didn't.

"I wouldn't do that," he looked at me and laughed, I replied with a look of confusion, "Unless you want to go for a fourth time, Las." He raised an eyebrow then was suddenly on top of me.

He had my hands pinned above my head and was kissing my face and neck all over, so slobbery too, but I couldn't do anything but laugh. Then suddenly he stopped, his face went serious and he looked down at my exposed hip.

He let go of my hands and I knew what he'd seen before he even said anything. "What's this?" he demanded, his voice rang out around the room. His accent became very thick and heavy, this only happened when he was mad or trying to be seductive.

_It was a bit late for seduction_.

I sat up pushed him off me and got out of the bed. "It's just a tattoo," I walked towards the dresser, pulled out one of his Football Jerseys and yanked it on, "You don't like it, I get it." I stomped off into the kitchen.

I hard he bed sheets rustle and then some footsteps, "Don't ye walk away from me!" he came padding out into the living room now wearing gym shorts. I carried on until I was in the kitchen and began opening and slamming cupboards. "Are you crazy? You'll break them off their hinges!" he exclaimed running into the kitchen after me.

"You've not been here for three years, what does it matter?" I snapped back as I slammed another cupboard.

"It matters because it's my bloody kitchen," he followed me around the island, waiting for me to slam the final cupboard, "Just stop being such a cow."

I gave it all my force this time, and slammed it so hard it did actually split the wood. I made my way to the fridge/freezer.

"No, Kat," he warned, stepping closer, "Not the fridge."

I reached towards it, whistling the tune to The Lion King's _Hakuna Matata_.

"Ok, ok, ok…I'm sorry." He said through gritted teeth. He hated apologising. I looked back at him; he had his hands raised in front of him.

"For what?" I asked simply.

"To be frank, I don't quite know. You were the idiot, scaring that perfect boy of yours." He laughed, I didn't want to laugh. I reached for the fridge again.

"Ok, I'm sorry I called ye an idiot…" he looked at me, he still wasn't done, "and for judging the tattoo?" it was more of a question.

I walked away from the fridge and fell onto the sofa, switching on the TV.

"Why did ye get it?" he asked, sitting on the coffee table, placing a hand on my thigh, he really did look sorry, "and, what is it?

"It's Angel wings, and it's so I have a reminder I'm still at least part Angel, that I'm still half good even if I don't always feel it." I looked down at his hand.

"Even if you don't feel it, you're good. You're _my _good." Rixon said sweetly bringing my hand to his mouth to kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Loyalty…

We were just heading to the car to go to Nora's for 'dinner' and Rixon was still going on about driving. He had been for the last half an hour, when we began to get ready.

"All I'm saying here is I think I need to get back into routine, ya know?" he tried to reason.

"I agree," I fished the keys out of my bag, "but I'm not letting you drive my brand new car."

"Well how else am I going to get used to driving a stick again…" he trailed off, beginning to sulk.

"She's an automatic." I saw the car come into view and smiled. She was a gorgeous car. A sleek, plum purple Audi S3, 2.6 litre turbo diesel.

_To die for_.

"Even easier," he said slapping my ass, "does _she_ have a name?"

"You're an idiot, and you're not driving her!" I shook my head, unlocking the car and getting in. I looked out of the passenger window; he was just leaning against it. I leant over and rapped on the window, "What are you doing?" I shouted from inside the car.

He just persisted to lean.

"Lord give me strength." I mumbled getting back out of the car. "What are you doing? We're going to be late."

"You don't want to go anyway." He huffed as he turned his head to face away from me.

"Rixon, get in the car this instant!" I shouted at him. Why was he being such a child about this?

"Or what?" he was looking at me now. His eyes went dark, his voice got low and his frown deepened.

"I'll….chain you in Hell again!" I retorted, a little slowly but I still said it.

"With what, Love, you need one of me feathers," he smirked, "and you're brother burned the last one when he done it."

"Just get in the god dam car," I looked at him, he didn't budge, "or I won't put out!"

His eyes widened, his breath caught and he quickly stood up from leaning and jumped in the car. He grumbled something under his breath as he got in but I didn't quite catch what it was.

After a relatively short journey with minimal traffic, we bumped up on Nora's drive. I didn't see Patch's Jeep or motorbike anywhere. "If he isn't coming this is going to be awkward as he-" I stopped abruptly, suddenly aware of what I was comparing a civil dinner at my sister in-laws house to, Hell.

"You don't have to skirt around that word, it just a word." Rixon smiled at me as he got out the car and came around to the driver's side, I expected him to open it, but he just stood there, hands in his pockets. "C'mon, Kat, we haven't got all day."

I pushed the door open; it swung back and hit him in the shin, he yelped and jumped back. "Hope you didn't damage my car," I looked at him smiling sweetly. I shut the door and we began walking up to the porch, Rixon had his armed draped across my shoulder, _Deep breaths darlin'_, he said to my mind as we reached the door.

I knocked three times; Nora answered less than 2 seconds after the third knock. "Kat, I'm so sor-" she suddenly went very pale.

"What's up Nora, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rixon and I both laughed.

"Good one, babe," Rixon wiped a metaphorical tear from his eye, "Nora, Las, it's been too long." He stepped forward pulling her in for a hug.

"Patch, he chained you-" she sputtered, staring at Rixon wide eyed.

"In Hell? Ay, he did, but we're ok now." He laughed again, as if to reassure her of something. He brushed past going into the house, "Got any pudding?"

She just looked from inside the house, where he'd disappeared, to me. "May I?" I was polite enough to ask to come in, and I was still smiling like an idiot.

It had been 20 minutes of sitting around the kitchen island in silence, except the noise of Rixon glugging water and scoffing down pudding cups like they were going out of fashion. I was sitting on a stool with one elbow on the counter and my chin resting on my fist as I scrolled through twitter. Nora was leaning against the oven; still with a look of disbelief and staring at Rixon…eating pudding.

_Real sexy, babe._ I said to his mind, he took 2 seconds away from his pudding to flash me a very chocolatey, very messy smile.

_Aren't I just, _He replied, _Think this could be anymore awkward?_

_Patch better hurry up, or it's his funeral._

_Or hers…_ I looked at him, shocked, I could see the faintest smile touch his lips.

Nora stood up straight and coughed. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she actually made a noise. "Are you guys…um…'talking'?" she asked using her fingers to make air quotes.

"Where's my brother?" I asked blankly, she knew we were 'talking', why feel the need to ask?

"Yeah, where's the rat bastard at?" Rixon said chucking his fourth empty pudding cup onto the side, making his way out of the kitchen.

I watched him walk out then went back to looking at my phone, "Might want to follow him," I advised her without looking up. At that Nora rushed out of the kitchen to find him. After reading everything on my feed and trying to ring Patch, with no luck, I thought I'd better try and find them, just in case.

I hopped off of the stool and had just reached the stairs when I heard keys in the front door, Patch walked in and looked at me a bit baffled, "Guess she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Before I answered there was a loud, womanly scream from upstairs.

"Rixon!" me and Patch claimed in unison, we both sprinted up the stairs and into the end bedroom where Nora sat, hunched over on the bed and Rixon stood by the wardrobe hands in the air, very innocently.

"What did you do?" Patch hissed at him.

"Now, now, he might not have done anything." I said to Patch, trying to defend Rixon. _Please don't have done anything dumb._ I pleaded to Rixon.

"What do you mean? He must've done something; she's in tears." Patch gestured to Nora, on the bed, still sobbing.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Rixon, "Well…?"

"She's pregnant!" Rixon shouted and Nora started sobbing even harder.

"Oh for the love of god!" I mumbled leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Loyalty…

I had just gotten to the top of the stairs to descend them, when I heard Nora shout, "What is wrong with you?" I clenched the banister in anger.

I turned back to head to the bedroom, regrettably, just as Rixon laughed, "A lot of things, you're going to need to be more specific."

I stood at the doorway to the bedroom and folded my arms across my chest. Just waiting for a fight, so I could break it up; or watch, depends on who is winning.

I laughed inwardly at my evil-ness.

Patch was standing behind Nora, rubbing her arms and shoulders lovingly, "This is _our_ room," Nora gestured between her and Patch, "and that is _our_ bathroom."

I scrunched my face up, and Rixon done the same, "I'm a Fallen Angel, I'm a nosy blighter." He went to step forwards to leave the room when Patch stepped forward and placed a hand on Rixon's chest, firmly, in warning.

"You want to remove you hand from me chest, Patch." It wasn't a question.

Patch didn't move, he didn't even blink, "You invaded her privacy."

"That's rich," he threw his head back and gave a bark of mocking laughter, "coming from the one that used to invade those pretty little thoughts of hers."

"What?" Nora asked, wiping her eyes _again_.

I could see Patch flinch, he didn't want to deal with that and Rixon shouldn't have brought it up. I stepped forward, clearing my throat, "Rixon how did you find out that _Nora_ is pregnant?" I don't know what it was but I just couldn't say her name properly, not without a sliver of vehemence being abundant.

"I went through her trash." He said, not quite understanding that it was wrong.

"Do you see what is _wrong _with him?" She whacked Patch's arm in annoyance.

I looked at Rixon rolling my eyes, he just smiled at me, he knew what he done was bad but he wanted to cause trouble. He had that look about him, a slight smile that was shown more in his eyes and his attitude. I knew why he wanted to cause trouble, 3 years in Hell because of this bird. He was pissed.

"Nora," Patch turned to her and brushed a tear off of her cheek, I wanted to heave, "it's just who he is, he's always done this sort of thing."

The room fell silent; the only thing you could hear was Nora's erratic breathing. I made my way over to Rixon and placed my hand in his. He looked down at me grinning like a buffoon, he knew I knew why he'd done it but he also realised like I had, that announcing Nora was pregnant wasn't going to drive a wedge between her and my brother, not in the slightest.

Which really pissed me off.

"Well, as fun as this has all been, and believe me, it has. We should probably leave." I announced to stop the silence lasting too long, and before Patch and Nora actually began discussing the baby.

The both looked at me and Rixon, Patch smiled at us both and Nora, well she didn't really do much. I didn't think she ever really done much, typical Nephil-always there, always in the way-nothing to show for their pathetic lives though.

"I'll walk you both out." Patch said sitting Nora back on the bed.

I nodded and I felt Rixon do the same, "See ye later, sweetheart." He was really milking the accent now. Nora just huffed.

"Bye." I said bluntly walking out of the room ahead of the guys. All three of us walked down the stairs in silence, we walked to the door in silence and I thought Patch would stop there but he carried on walking us to the car. In silence, I hasten to add.

It wasn't until we reached the car he said something, "That baby is going to be your blood too, Kat."

"I'm aware of that." I replied matter-of-factly. Pushing my jaw out and sticking my nose in the air, like I wasn't interested anyway.

"I want you to be a part of its life," he looked at Rixon, "both of you."

I tried to protest but before I could say anything, Rixon was behind me speaking for us. "We will be, mate, and congratulations." He squeezed my arm.

"Congratulations, brother." I forced a smile, and he knew it was forced. He gave me a brief hug and left me and Rixon by the car.

I turned to face Rixon and he just cocked his head to the side, as a sympathetic gesture. He could be endearing at times, and ever so sweet.

"You drive." I said handing him the keys and walking around to the passenger side.

He was as giddy as a little boy; it made me smile and my stone cold heart warm slightly. The whole ride back to Delphic I sat and stared out of the window. It was overcast and grey; spots of rain splattered the window, sliding down the glass. I thought about when you hear of children watching the droplets fall, making it a race. How children changed so many people's lives, and how the impact the parents had on their children. My mother's life barely changed, but my fathers did. She gave birth to me and sent me to Hell because she wasn't 'allowed' me, but he was. She remained an _Archangel_ and stayed in Heaven.

My father however, he had to take care of me like a single parent has to, it's a little harder underground. He was unable to become the ruler of Hell until after I'd grow and left, which was at least an 11 year detour for him. He sacrificed a lot for me, and for what? I'd run away, became friends with my Fallen Angel half-brother, begun dating a Fallen Angel and caused havoc regularly. I was always being summoned to Hell for one reason or another and one day I was supposed to take it over, as the only _living_ heir.

My parents had had an impact on me too, abandonment issues, stubborn, violent, tempestuous, rude, controlling and heartless. I knew I couldn't blame everything that is wrong with me on them, but hey had an impact, they had to have, someone can't be born this messed up can they? Would Patch and Nora's kid end up like this, being torn between two worlds, not being wanted in either? Not being a part of the Nephilim race and being despised by the _Archangels_, _what _would it even be? Would it be a reject demon, like me?

I had so many questions, but I knew one thing was for sure. I turned to Rixon, "We have to be there for that child," he flicked his attention from the road to me, "We have to." I insisted.


	10. Chapter 10

Loyalty…

I was sitting on the sofa in the den of the farmhouse, just watching the rain come down and tap against the windows. It had been 6 months and for the entire time it had been raining.

Nora was in the bathroom, I could hear her heaving, they call it morning sickness but it lasts all day, so why _morning_ sickness? Patch had asked me to keep her company while he and Rixon went to a ball game, in this weather. She'd finished in the bathroom and came padding down the stairs. She was wearing washed out, grey sweat pants and a long sleeved top that had risen half way up her belly. She really was massive; she'd begun showing a lot at 3 months and had just gotten bigger and bigger. As she came through the doorway into the den her hand shot to her left side, I jumped up, and went to her aid.

She gripped my arm and squeezed, it didn't hurt, much, even wither Nephilim strength. She looked up at me, her eyes slightly watery, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I smiled back and lead her to her spot on the sofa.

I settled her on the sofa and handed her the remote, it had been about 2 months of me 'babysitting' Nora and daytime TV was beginning to mess with my head. All the reality shows, the pathetic people that take part in that are bizarre. Why you want to be humiliated on national TV is beyond me.

"What time did Patch say the game would be finished?" Nora asked, shifting her weight.

"Uh…about 4," I mentally calculated how long it'd take them to get back, "they should be home about half 5."

She nodded in response, didn't expect much else. It's not like we're suddenly BFF's, but she is carrying my niece/nephew and if my brother wants her watched, I will, for the baby. I decided a while back I'd do anything for this baby, no matter what, I'd protect it and make sure it didn't go through the same stuff I went through, all the turmoil I felt growing up, and still do.

We sat there for a while, in silence, I'd expected her to put the TV on but she hadn't; the silence was nice. A little awkward, but nice.

"Want a drink?" I stood, straightening my shirt. I' suddenly come over feeling really thirsty, like I'd been asleep for ours with my mouth open, or as Rixon would say, "It's like I've been licking a badger's arse." He said it every morning, and it didn't even make any sense but was funny.

"Yes please." She replied sleepily.

I made my way to the kitchen and towards the sink, I used the first thing I saw that would hold a liquid, it happened to be a mug that read '_be mine_', I was too thirsty to car. I just turned the tap on, filled the mug to the top and downed it in seconds. It wasn't enough though; I needed more, much more.

I repeated this 4 times when I head Nora shout, "Kat, where are you?" she seemed worried. I poked my head around the kitchen door way, I could just see her leg.

"I'll be there in a sec, you ok?" I called back.

"Uh…not really." I could definitely detect worry in her voice now. I reached for the mug I'd just set down on the side, hoping to give her that for now, until I figured out why she was worried, but I turned around, it wasn't here. It was nowhere in sight.

I shook it off and walked into the den, "What's up?"

She remained looking at the TV, even though there was nothing on it, "I don't want you to be too obvious," she paused for a second, what was she going on about? "But there is a man in the yard, watching us…" she trailed off.

I done as she'd said and looked around slowly, as if looking for TV remote and when I'd spotted the intruder, "Here you go," I passed her the remote; she put the TV on and turned up the volume. We began speaking in hushed tones, "you have your phone handy?"

She nodded.

"I'll head out the front and around the house keep me on the line. Got it?" I smiled and pointed at the TV, a run of the mill Hollywood star.

Again, she nodded.

I rang her phone and she answered and left it by her leg that wasn't in sight of the window. I took another brief look at the intruder, he was still there, dressed all in black, even with a black beanie.

_Really covert_, I thought.

"I'm just going to run to the car quick, will you be ok?" I asked coolly.

"Hmm mmm," she nodded. She could tell I had a plan and I think she knew that plan involved a bit of violence and an ambush but she had to remain inside the house.

I headed out the front door, making sure it was closed I made my way down the porch steps and towards the side of the house. I couldn't see him from the side of the house so I crept forward, keeping an ear out to see if Nora made any noise. I was a the back of the house now, crouching behind a tree It took me a moment to find him again as he'd moved, he was now half way across the field that back the farmhouse. He was walking low to the ground, each step careful and concise. Planned, as if he'd been sent by someone.

He was creeping up to the back door, about ready to twist the handle; I coughed into my hand, to draw his attention. It worked; his head snapped round so fast I thought it'd snap off. His eyes widened and he froze, clearly startled. Before he could set off in the direction he'd come I pounced on him. I tackled him to the floor easily; it was maintaining my control I had a hard time with.

His hips bucked and I was thrown in the air, he was clearly _not_ human with that amount strength. I regained my footing easily and charged at him again, before he could stand up straight, knocking him onto his side with a grunt. I hadn't realised until now, but he had a knife protruding from his black, leather belt. The hilt had some sort of ancient engraving on it and the tip was shiny, very shiny.

"Who are you?" I demanded, crouching, facing him, ready to pounce again if he made one foul movement.

"That kids worst nightmare!" he retorted, at that I was shocked and momentarily distracted, I recognised that voice.

Most definitely male, most definitely _familiar._

At my momentary awareness lapse, he dived at me with the knife, catching me in the stomach; I clutched at my side and fell to the floor. Convulsing in pain, there was something on the blade, something that stung and made the wound feel worse than it probably was.

Before I hit the ground he was halfway back across the field. _Who was he_?

I heard the door open and footsteps coming closer, "Kat, oh no," it was Nora, "I'll call Patch, don't worry."


	11. Chapter 11

Loyalty…

Nora had called Patch instantly, she had tried her hardest to drag me into the house. We hadn't quite made it but Patch had arrived very quickly. He rushed around the side of the house, ushered Nora into the house and out of the rain. As he bent down the scoop me up off of the sodden ground he asked, "What the hell happened, Kat?"

I clutched my side, me being in pain was not pretty, and he wanted to go over details. "Maybe we should do this later." I pointed to my wound in sarcasm.

He carried me inside the house and up to the spare bedroom with ease, "I'll be back with bandages and stuff to clean you up just sit tight." He then left the room in a hurry.

I'd never seen him so worried about me, which made my hunch about the blade having been laced with something even more condemning.

My eyes had just begun to drift shut when I felt the bed sink under extra weight, "Kat, baby…" It was Rixon. I tried to smile but couldn't quite command my mouth to make the movement as I was more focused on the searing pain in my stomach.

Before I blacked out I could hear Nora in the bathroom again, throwing up, I didn't know if it was due to the baby or the fact I'd been stabbed. Oh, and the blood, there was so much blood; there was a lot of blood, _more than there should have been_, which made me carry on believing the blade had been laced.

_What had it been laced with, to cause this amount of damage_? Was my last thought before my mind went blank.

He'd been pacing ever since Kat passed out, looking at his watch constantly checking how long she'd been out for. It had been about 3 hours, the entire time spent pacing. There was nothing Rixon could do but watch as Kat's state worsened, her wound persisted to ooze blood and a sickly yellow fluid. He sat himself at the foot of the bed and placed his head in his hands and mumbled, "Even at your worst, Kat you're still a knockout."

Patch knocked on the door, not wanting to startle Rixon too much. He looked at the bed, where his sister lay, still; only the ragged rise and fall of her chest. He'd cleaned the wound to the best of his ability, hoping he'd managed to get rid of what was making it worse, but by the sound of her breathing an how pale she had become, he feared he may not have done enough.

"Rixon, maybe you should head home?" it was supposed to be advice, but came across as more of a question.

"I'm not leaving her, Patch." He said slowly. Patch detected worry in Rixon's voice, and an underlying hint of something else.

_Fear_.

Patch heard fear in Rixon's voice, and this worried him. In all the years he'd known him, never before had he heard his friend be scared. Not even when Patch chained him in Hell and especially not scared for another person's well-being. If Patch doubted his friends love for his sister before, he no longer did.

Patch walked over to the bed to check Kat's pulse, it was faint, very faint. Demons, like Fallen Angels Nephilim and Archangels, they couldn't die; they could however slip into a deep coma for many years and not just 2 or 3 years but hundreds, if hurt in the right way. This was Patch's biggest worry and he was beginning to sense it a Rixon's as well.

"What if she doesn't pull out of this one, man?" Rixon asked, trembling slightly.

Patch tapped is friend on the back, "Of course she will, this is _Kat_ we're talking about." He tried for a reassuring tone but knew he hadn't quite pulled it off.

The two Fallen Angels sat in silence for a while, both worrying about the same thing-Kat.

To one of them, she was everything he had tried to protect for so many years; he'd always been her safe place, as the older brother. If she never woke up again, trying to protect his baby and soul mate, then he had failed her completely and Patch didn't know how he'd live with that.

To the other, she was someone he had spent so many years using because he knew she would always forgive him. He abused their relationship and to a certain extent abused her too. Although _he knew _he loved her, did she know? He thought about how she'd risked he neck to save him, how no matter what idiotic or horrible things he'd done she always found a way to forgive him.

Would she _always_ forgive him though, or would one thing eventually lead her to hate and fear him like he deserved?

This is what the second Fallen Angel feared the most; if she never woke up and he was never able to tell her that he did love her a never able to atone for all the shitty things he'd done to her _and_ in general.

"I'm going to go to get some sleep, and I think you should do the same," Patch said, getting up, "you look like Hell warmed up." Both of them laughed, but both of them knew it was a hollow.

As Patch left the room he closed the door behind him, not really wanting to leave his best friend, but he knew Rixon didn't want anyone around. Anyone that wasn't Kat anyway.

When the door shut, Rixon climbed up to lay beside Kat, he rested his head in the crook of her neck and placed one arm around her waist. Her hair didn't have the same bounce to it, even when she was asleep there was always something, untamed, about it; about her, but he couldn't sense that tonight, he knew she was slipping further and further away from him. He done something he can never recall doing, he began to cry. First he only felt a few tears tumble down his cheeks and into her hair, but then he began to tremble all over and he felt pain all over. "Please, Kat," he sobbed, "don't leave me, not when I've done so much wrong."

Patch was wide awake, Nora asleep across his chest, her pulse beating in time with his. He could hear Rixon crying in the adjoining room, crying for Kat, pining for her. He could only begin to imagine what he was going through, even though Patch and Nora had had their troubles, Nora was always alive, maybe not aware of anything, but she was alive…Kat, in theory, isn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Loyalty…

It has been 3 weeks and Kat's state was still deteriorating. She was paler, her breathing was only audible if you had supersonic hearing, she was cold, there was no heat emanating from her at all now. No matter how many blankets you put around her or radiators you put in the room with her.

Her state was taking its toll on everyone, especially Rixon; he slept beside her every night, and every night he wept. Patch heard it and Nora had begun to hear as well. He begged her and pleaded for her to come back; he apologised profusely for everything he'd done and how he'd treated her. He told her how much he loved her and all the plans he had for them, but every morning Kat was no better and every morning Rixon looked worse than the morning before.

"I don't think he's sleeping, Patch." Nora said as she put her bowl in the dishwasher.

Patch dragged a hand down his face- he was worried about Rixon, he'd never seen him like this and he was just getting worse. "I know, Angel."

Nora came around the island and hugged Patch from behind, resting her head on his back, he put a hand over hers and let out a long sigh, "What should we do?" She asked.

Patch thought for a moment, where was the one place Rixon always felt free and no one ever bothered them, "Bo's?"

It was an idea, not a great one; he had to get Rixon out if the farmhouse. He was going mad with, guilt? A broken heart? He hadn't had a shave in days; he was looking rougher than a hobo's left shoe.

He and Nora said no more on the matter, instead waited for Rixon to appear at the kitchen door looking for food and fluids; usually he'd then go back to the spare room and sit by Kat all day, but not today! He and Patch were going to spend the day as they used to, gambling, drinking and causing trouble.

It was just gone one when Rixon emerged, "Morning," Patch sniped sarcastically, "we've got plans today and you ruined half of them by sleeping so late." He said following Rixon into the kitchen from the den.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied blankly, pouring milk into a bowl of bran-flakes.

"Not even Bo's?" Patch laughed, trying to make it sound enticing.

Rixon set the carton of milk down, he raised his head slowly and held the gaze if the other Fallen Angel. "I won't be leaving her side until she wakes up, you hear me yet?" His Irish accent backing up the seriousness of his statement.

Patch backed up slightly and just nodded, he wasn't scared of Rixon, just at a loss of what to do. Rixon took his bowl and headed back up to the spare room.

Patch flopped back onto the sofa beside Nora, "I'm at a loss, Angel." He placed his hand on her stomach, where he was hoping to be able to feel the baby kick.

What was he going to do, about his sister and consequently his best friend? He'd never seen Kat this, vulnerable and damaged and had never seen Rixon this heartbroken...

Patch had gone out to his Jeep and Nora was still watching TV, she heard a strange noise come from upstairs, like grunt and a huff. She tried to ignore it but it was happening at three minute intervals. It was really getting up her nose, so she decided to go and investigate. She struggled to get up from the sofa and waddled over to the stairs. When she reached the top she'd heard the noise twice, _am I really that slow now?_ She thought absentmindedly.

She reached the top of the stairs, realising the noise was coming from the spare room where Kat and Rixon were. She knocked lightly on the door, "Rixon, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" She heard Rixon shout from inside the room. Suddenly the door swung open, "what do you want?" he barked at her.

Since Rixon had come back the two of them hadn't actually been alone together, maybe there was a reason, either Patch had been around or Kat had. Kat was then but not really able to help if a certain situation was to arise.

Nora noticed there was a lot of smoke in the room and it smelt like burning fruit, as if Rixon had been doing Shisha but she sensed it was something else, something un-realistic in _this_ world. "Whatever it is you're doing, can you please stop?" She didn't like asking Rixon to stop something. Patch and Kat may still trust him, but Nora was scared and Rixon knew it.

Rixon took a step back and looked at Nora, his eyes turning dark.

"You what?" He demanded. "If you can't tell, I'm trying to save her life while you're just sitting downstairs getting _fat_." Nora stared at him incredulously, before striking him across the cheek. "Bad move, darling. Now you're in for a world of pain." He stepped forward, emerging from the doorway as she took an involuntary step back.

Nora sprinted to her room, Rixon hot on her heels. She slammed her bedroom door in his face and rushed to the window to scream for Patch.

Patch was casually minding his own business, fixing up his Jeep when:

"_Patch_!" Tore through the air. He whirled round to see Nora half-hanging out the window and waving frantically to get his attention. A hand grabbed her arm and she was yanked back.

Seconds later, Patch materialised in the master bedroom, shoulder-slamming his best friend from his wife.

Nora went sailing onto the bed and Rixon fell against the wardrobe with an almighty crack as the wood splintered.

"_What do you think you're doing_?" Patch growled, grabbing Rixon by the shoulders and throwing him to the floor. He promptly pinned him them with a vice-like grip on his neck and a knee on his chest.

"That crazy bitch slapped me!"

"He started it!" Nora protested. "He called me fat, Patch!"

"Well, I was trying to save his sister _in case you hadn't noticed_!" Rixon snarled.

"What? By setting my house on fire!" The Irish Fallen Angel opened his mouth to argue, but Patch cut across.

"Enough!" He ordered. He sighed irritably, running a hand through his hair. He eased up with his hold on Rixon and looked at the pair of them. "Were you really trying to set the house on fire?"

"No!"

"What then?"

"Bring Kat back!" Patch frowned.

"How?" Rixon coloured angrily, grumbling something inaudibly. Patch glared at him warningly.

"Witchcraft, OK?!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Loyalty…_

Patch and Rixon were sitting at the bar, beers in hand and shoulders slumped. Both worn and tired, the last few months had been torture. Patch had finally been able to get Rixon to stop performing Witchcraft and other nonsense and dragged him out of the house, with much protest none the less.

"Another one, good lad?" Rixon said to the barman, tapping the side of his bottle.

"That'll be your fifth one, Rixon." Patch looked at his friend, sitting next to him but not quite there. He was unshaven, hair a mess, had a slightly stale odour about him and his eyes were just hollow and...empty.

"This is my fault, if only I'd..." Rixon trailed off, he and Patch fell into silence once more that evening.

Back at the farmhouse Nora was rummaging through the chest in the den that was her 'mom's stuff' so Patch never went near it, allowing Blythe her privacy when she moved away and left the farmhouse to him and Nora. Little did Patch know, Nora had been keeping something a little more than private in the chest. She laid her hand on a cool, glass bottle hidden beneath photo albums, papers, old report cards and fabrics. She slowly lifted the bottle out of the chest, the room lot up a luminous blue colour and she could feel herself begin to salivate and her heart began to beat faster at the memory of drinking the intoxicating liquid.

_Devilcraft. _

She made her way up the stairs and into the spare room where Kat had been lying unconscious for months. Nora carefully sat in the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb Kat too much.

"Now, I know I shouldn't be doing this...but its unbearable seeing Parch the way he's been without you. Or Rixon for that matter, because of you I actually believe he has a semi functioning heart."

Nora leant forward over Kat, unscrewed the lid of the bottle and put it to Kat's lips. She tilted it so the iridescent blue liquid slowly left the bottle. Nora rubbed Kat's throat gently, like you would a dog refusing to take tablets, in the hope it would make her swallow the liquid. Other than a slight dribble, it had been successful.

_Time to wait it out. _

It didn't take long for Kat's complexion to go from the dull grey colour it had been to the pale English rose complexion she had always been. Nora also began to feel heat radiating from Kat where she lay on the bed. Her fingertips were no longer like little ice needles, they were warming up. It was working, the Devilcraft had begun to work, Nora knew it would but she had no idea it would take affect this quick.

Checking the time she realised Patch and Rixon would be back any second, she made her way down stairs, as quickly as she could in her condition. To put the remainder of the Devilcraft back in the chest, hopefully where it would stay and Patch would remain unaware if it's presence.

She heard the distinctive sound of Patch's keep pull into the drive way, using every ounce if energy and strength she had she propelled herself up the stairs and back into Kat's room and suddenly froze.

"What the hell happened to me?" I exclaimed, "I'm so thin and...gross looking! What the hell!"

I was standing in front of the full length mirror trying to recall something, anything after having been stabbed by some idiot in Nora's backyard.

Nora?

I spun round, about to go and find her when I saw she'd already come up to the room.

"That worked...quickly." She said with a look of utter shock.

"What worked quickly?" I asked, slightly confused, and I was even more confused by how big she'd gotten.

"No time to explain in detail, but basically you've been..." clearly searching for the correct word to use "in a '_coma_' for the last month and a half and Patch and Rixon have been going mad."

She was rushing through this and it was hurting my head to keep up, but I tried.

"Rixon even tried blowing my house up using witchcraft to bring you back, didn't go so well. So I then used Devilcraft that has supposedly been banned on earth."

"Yeah I knew about Devilcraft, so how did you...?" I was more confused than a hobo on house arrest at this point.

"Yeah I had some leftover, and Patch didn't know and he can_ never_ know about it. So you cannot tell him and Rixon I brought you back using Devilcraft, you just can't!" I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

There was no way I was going to tell Patch how she got me back, she just did and I'm thankful for that. I made my way over to her and actually hugged her.

"Thank you, Nora."

"You can't tell him, you-" I cut her off on the brink of a sob.

"It'll be our little secret." I assured her.

"Nora!" We heard Patch call up from downstairs.

"Up here, guys!" I called back.

We heard whispers from both him and Rixon and suddenly heard them tumbling up the stairs. They burst into the bedroom, both stopping the second they saw me.

"Surprise!" I said smiling, doing a small curtsy.

"Kat!" Rixon yelled, running over to me, picking me up in his arms and spinning me round. "How are you back? I don't believe it! I've missed you so dam much Kat, I love you and I'm so sorry!"

I pushed him off me, took a small step back and just stared at him. "What have you been doing the last month or so? You look a mess!"

He looked shocked and slightly hurt, then a smile crept along his face and he began to laugh, "Gee thanks, love." He purred into my ear, I didn't realise I'd been out of it as long as I had but I knew all too well I'd missed Rixon's Irish charm.

"Kat, how are you…_back_?" Patch asked, slightly alarmed.

Nora and I shared a brief look, of trust and something else, something only family have.

"Does it matter how; can't we just be happy that I am?"


End file.
